halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Autumn-G097
(Augmented) |gender=Female |height=6 feet 11 inches (210.82 centimetres) |weight=261 pounds (118.4 kilogrammes) |hair=Sandy brown, straight; lower-neck length |eyes=Ebony black |cyber= * |allegiance= * * * |branch= * |unit= *UNSC Navy, Office of Naval Intelligence, SPARTAN-III Gamma Company, Tomahawk Team |rank= '' |specialty= *Support/heavy weapons |battles= *Battle of Tribute |status=Deceased }} � Biography Early Life Autumn-G097, given name Autumn Elena Porter, was born on December 1st, 2536 on Miridem. She would be one of many young children evacuated and eventually recruited into the SPARTAN-III program following the Battle of Miridem in 2544. Autumn was seven years old at the time, vowing like many other kids of her age and situation to avenge their fallen family, friends, and homes in the wake of the Covenant's merciless campaigns against humanity. She would be trained as a member of Gamma Company. Training Upon her arrival to Onyx, Autumn began her training at Camp Currahee; she was trained by two of the four survivors of Beta Company – Lucy-B091 and Tom-B292 – as well as Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, and Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051. She was quickly found to have a notable proficiency with operating heavy weaponry, including machine guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and even some vehicle-mounted weapons. Autumn was trained with Amber-G142, Dawn-G201, Summer-G092, and Aegis-G307 as a member of Tomahawk Team. Autumn was later given command of the team. In February 2551, she underwent the SPARTAN-III augmentations alongside the members of Gamma Company. Soon, she fully completed her training, and was given orders for deployment with Tomahawk Team later on. Combat History Initially, Tomahawk Team was planned to be sent to Mamore following counter-insurgency operations conducted earlier in May. But, after the incident at Visegrád and subsequent invasion of Reach by the Covenant, Tomahawk Team was deployed instead to Tribute. They were present at the time of the Covenant's assault on the world, and Tomahawk Team was deployed to combat Covenant forces attacking the planet. While another SPARTAN team defended civilian evacuation centres in Casbah, Tomahawk Team was ordered to conduct guerilla operations throughout the city in order to disrupt Covenant supply chains on the ground. Following their considerably remarkable performance in these assaults, Tomahawk Team was commissioned to carry out a mission to destroy a group of four Covenant ships moving towards the city: one CCS-class Battlecruiser and three SDV-class Heavy Corvettes. This mission took place on September 3rd, 2552. Amber, Summer, and Aegis were each tasked with taking out a Heavy Corvette, while Dawn and Autumn were given the job to bring down the CCS-class Battlecruiser. The operation, called Operation: BOUNTY, began at approximately 09:45 hours on September 3rd. All five were given an MFDD to destroy their ship. Furthermore, each SPARTAN, aside from Dawn and Autumn, were given an F-41 Broadsword fighter to take them to their designated target. Dawn and Autumn, though, took a D77-TC Pelican dropship to the Battlecruiser. They managed to land in the hangar, albeit after their dropship took heavy damage on the approach. Nonetheless, both Dawn and Autumn managed to survive, leaving the crash-landed Pelican in order to set their bombs to explode. They both agreed to place one bomb near the stern of the Battlecruiser, and place one towards the bow. The two split up, Autumn heading to the bow and Dawn going to the ship's stern. Autumn met heavy resistance around the front-midsection of the ship, encountering two pairs of Hunters, several Sangheili, Brutes, and a numerous amount of Grunts. She managed to gun down many of the Grunts, as well as some of the Elites and Brutes; she even took out three of the four Hunters. However, as she attempted to advance further, Autumn was severely wounded as she was first struck by several plasma shots and then hit by the shield of the remaining Hunter. As the MFDD landed close to her, Autumn weakly detonated the device on the spot, killing her and the surrounding Covenant forces. The blast crippled the Battlecruiser, and also set off Dawn's MFDD to the ship's rear; unbeknownst to Autumn, Dawn had been killed after an ambush that took place directly after she placed her own bomb. After the two blasts completely destroyed the Battlecruiser, two other blasts from the Heavy Corvettes signified their demise, alongside the controlled crash of the third. Weaponry Best in using heavy weaponry and filling support roles, Autumn's favoured weapons included light machine guns, heavy machine guns, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and assorted vehicular weapons. Her standard combat loadout consists of the M739 Squad Automatic Weapon, M41 Surface-to-Surface Missile, M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, and the one of the C, D, or G variant of the M6 Magnum. Some of her most preferred weapons to use included the M739, M6D, M41, and M6 G/GNR Spartan Laser. Physical Appearance Autumn has straight lower neck-length hair, coloured sandy brown. Her eyes are ebony black, and her skin is light ivory. She weighs around 261 lbs., stands at 6’11”, and has a lean and quite muscular body shape. Autumn has no tattoos nor major scars on her body. Autumn wears the Semi-Powered Infiltration armour Mark II, coloured cadet grey. There are no additional armour modifications or specific configurations. Trivia * Autumn, like the rest of Tomahawk Team, bears similarities to UNSC Navy vessels within Halo. Autumn's name and SPARTAN tag takes inspiration from the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, which bears the designation C-709; similarly, Autumn's tag is G097, with the designation of the Pillar of Autumn rearranged. * Autumn was born on the same day the UNSC Pillar of Autumn was launched, only in 2536 rather than 2510. Category:Gamma Company